


Paper Pushing

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Kingsley and Remus just can't seem to catch a break during their tryst in Kingsley's office.





	Paper Pushing

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004.

The door of Kingsley's office swung open, and he glanced up, his puzzled frown at the intrusion swiftly turning into a delighted smile when he saw who was standing there. 

"Remus!" He stood and skirted around his desk, approaching Remus with outstretched arms, and Remus closed the door and moved forward to meet him, stepping into the welcoming embrace. 

"Hello, Kingsley." Remus slid his arms around Kingsley's waist and smiled up at him. "I'm back." 

"So I see." He reached up and stroked his fingers gently through the soft silver hair at Remus' temple. "How did it go?"

"Very well." Remus smoothed his hands up and down Kingsley's back slowly. "No problems whatsoever. I return to you unscathed." 

"Good thing, that." Kingsley bent his head and brushed his lips against Remus' mouth. "I have plans for your unscathed body." 

Shivering, Remus tightened his fingers on Kingsley's back and nipped at his bottom lip. "If your plans involve a shag right here and now, I'm entirely in favor." 

"You read my mind." He trailed kisses along Remus' jaw and down his throat, reaching for the buttons of Remus' robes, and Remus arched against him, moaning - and then abruptly went still and tapped his arm as if to get his attention. 

"You have a glowing thing on your desk," Remus said, peering over Kingsley's shoulder, and Kingsley glanced back, frowning with annoyance at the interruption. 

"It's a memo," he grumbled, releasing Remus with reluctance and going back to his desk. "They mark the urgent ones by making them glow red like this." He read it swiftly, scribbled a reply, and sent it off again, eager to return to his amorous activities. "Now where were we?" 

Reaching up, Remus ran his hand along Kingsley's smooth skull and teased Kingsley's earring with his teeth and tongue. "You were about to throw me on your desk and fuck me senseless." 

"So I was." Grasping Remus' hips, Kingsley turned him and guided him towards the desk, bending his head to capture Remus' mouth in a deep kiss, and Remus parted his lips, drawing Kingsley's tongue in and sucking it with eager hunger. 

As soon as Remus' arse hit the desk, he leaned against it and hooked one leg over Kingsley's, rocking his hips as he clung to Kingsley's shoulders. Still plundering Remus' mouth ravenously, Kingsley eased him down on the desk, covering him, and -

And a rustle of paper caught his attention. He broke off the kiss with an annoyed huff and looked on the desk to find another red, glowing memo awaiting him. 

"Damn it!" 

"What--? Oh." Remus stood up straight again when Kingsley released him and moved away, amusement glinting in his eyes. 

"It isn't even all that urgent," Kingsley muttered. "They just think it is." 

Remus turned around to watch as Kingsley dashed off a reply and sent it back, leaning across the desk on his elbows, his mischievous smile telling Kingsley all too clearly that his seemingly casual pose was no coincidence. "I can wait," he said, his tone innocent - and completely belying the way he was rocking back and forth on his heels, making his lower body move suggestively. 

"Well, I can't." 

Quickly moving behind Remus again, he grabbed Remus' robes and began hiking them up, moaning as Remus wiggled his arse against him. Retrieving his wand with one hand, he reached around with the other to tug the drawstring of Remus' drawers, letting them fall to Remus' feet. As he tapped Remus' bare hip and murmured the preparation spells, Remus secured the folds of his robes between his body and the desk, his breathing already shallow and rapid with anticipation. 

Panting and eager, Kingsley tossed his wand on the desk and began unfastening the front of his robes, and -

Remus burst out laughing when another glowing memo appeared and then banged his forehead against the desktop in mock-frustration, and Kingsley groaned, but he reached across Remus to snag the memo and a quill, pausing between reading it and answering it to nuzzle Remus' ear. 

As soon as he had sent it off, he unfastened his robes as quickly as possible, untying and dropping his drawers as well before positioning himself behind Remus, rocking against him, teasing. 

"Ready?" He bent to murmur in Remus' ear, his voice soft and deep, evoking a shiver from Remus

"Yes," Remus moaned, pushing his hips back. "God, yes. Fuck me, Kingsley. I need you." 

He slid his hands along Remus' arms to clasp his hands and twine their fingers as he eased in Remus' welcoming body, pushing slowly until he was buried deep; Remus squeezed his fingers tight, soft noises of pleasure escaping his throat as he pushed back against Kingsley as if trying to get him even deeper somehow. Slowly, Kingsley began to move, his thrusts deep and even, and good God, Remus was so tight around him, so hot and hungry. He bit his lip, trying to keep himself in check so this wouldn't be over in mere seconds. 

Suddenly Kingsley realized that Remus was quivering beneath him, but the reason wasn't passion but amusement. His lover was laughing. 

"I'm amusing you?" 

Remus glanced at him over his shoulder, grinning. "I noticed the address on the memo, and it struck me just now that I could also say 'king me'. Not with a straight face, mind, but it would be appropriate to the situation." 

Kingsley stared at him blankly for a moment. "That's what you're giggling about in the middle of a shag?"

"Memos," Remus said, giving him A Look. "And I wasn't giggling." 

"Fair enough, and yes, you were. Giggler." Smiling, he nuzzled his cheek between Remus' shoulder blades and then pressed a tender kiss there. "God, I missed you."

Remus drew Kingsley's arms around himself, sighing with contentment in the embrace. "I missed you, too." 

"Are you still in the mood for this after all the interruptions?" 

"Oh, yes." Remus twisted to look at Kingsley again, a gleam of desire in his eyes. "King me," he said, his voice soft and inviting. 

Keeping his arms folded around Remus, Kingsley began to move again, and Remus turned just enough to seek his mouth for another kiss, their tongues meeting and mating as their bodies rocked in tandem. As his arousal built to the breaking point, he unwrapped his arms from around Remus and grasped his hips instead, and Remus braced himself on the desk, moaning louder as Kingsley's thrusts became harder and faster. 

Another memo appeared, pulsing redly on the desk mere inches from Remus' nose. 

"I am not. Going. To. Answer. That. Now!" Kingsley punctuated each word with a pounding thrust, and Remus gasped with each one, his fingers scrabbling uselessly on the desk for a hold. 

"No!" Remus was panting, his chest heaving as he fought to draw in air, and he grabbed the edge of the desk with one hand to brace himself and curled the other around his cock, stroking himself roughly. "Don't answer it - don't stop - not now." 

Mere moments later, Kingsley felt Remus grow taut beneath him, heard the familiar choked cries as Remus neared release, and he drove into Remus harder, wanting to push Remus over the edge. Remus cried out, his hips jerking as he came, and Kingsley cried out with him, his own orgasm hitting hard and fast, and he thrust deep one last time and came, clutching Remus' hips hard enough to leave bruises. 

They slumped on top of the desk, their labored breathing the only sound in the room, and Kingsley gave a slow sated smile as he eased out of Remus and wound his arms around him again, rubbing his cheek against Remus' hair. To his surprise, Remus was shaking again. 

"Remus?"

"Whoops." Remus' voice was filled with laughter, and Kingsley glanced up to see what was so funny this time only to see tell-tale spatters on the memo. 

"Serves the damned thing right," he said, giving Remus a squeeze. "Dinner tonight?" 

"Love to. King me after?"

Kingsley laughed and nipped at Remus' earlobe. "Love to. And no memos this time." 

"Good. Although if a Ministry owl comes anywhere near the window tonight, I reserve the right to hex it." 

"If a Ministry owl comes anywhere near the window tonight, I'll help you."


End file.
